The Missing Klink
Regular Prisoners * Colonel Hogan - Bob Crane * Corporal Louis LeBeau - Robert Clary * Corporal Peter Newkirk - Richard Dawson * Sergeant James Kinchloe - Ivan Dixon * Sergeant Andrew Carter - Larry Hovis Camp Personnel * Kommandant Wilhelm Klink - Werner Klemperer * Sergeant Hans Schultz - John Banner Semi-Regulars * General Albert Burkhalter - Leon Askin * Major Wolfgang Hochstetter - Howard Caine * Fräulein Hilda - Sigrid Valdis Guest Stars * Ilse - Ann Prentiss * Captain Fritz Gruber - Dick Wilson * Karl Wagner - Chris Robinson Synopsis Hogan plans to kidnap Burkhalter to trade him for an underground agent but ends up with Klink. Story Notes *This is the one hundred and fourth episode of the series, but is the one hundredth and seventh episode to be shown on television and is the fifteenth episode shown for the Fourth Season. *The title is a word play on the phrase, the missing link. *Hochstetter reveals in this episode that he is a cryptographer., and graduated top of his class in cryptography school. *Captain Gruber, second-in-command of Stalag 13, makes a brief apperance in this episode. Gruber is played by Dick Wilson, who went on to achieve fame playing Mr. Whipple in over 500 Charmin toilet paper commercials. *The plans that are discovered in the episode by the Heroes, The Hindenburg Program, is probably a reference to an German armament program during World War I. *The following novelty song is used as a password: Mairzy Doats. *The following nursery rhyme is also used as a password: Little Boy Blue. Timeline Notes and Speculations * This episode appears to take place in the fall of 1944 *This episode happens after Will the Real Colonel Klink Please Stand Up Against the Wall? due to the Berlin Express reference. Quotes Bloopers * The model kits on which our heroes are working are made of wood, which is historically correct. Plastic model kits made of polystyrene did not become common until after World War II. However, all of the boxed model kits we see are plastic kits from the late 1960s. * There exists no such Messerschmitt product of the WW II-era called the "XL 12", let alone one with "...turbojets and rocket-mounts". The only operational rocket fighter in history was the Messerschmitt Me 163 Komet. During the final years of the war, however, Adolf Hitler was obsessed with the development of Wunderwaffen ''(wonder-weapons), such as the ''Panzerkampfwagen VIII Maus (the heaviest tank ever built) and the Silbervogel ''(a planned sub-orbital bomber), amongst many, ''many others. In addition, Nazi policy was to destroy all useable matériel, from completed production models down to experimental plans, if there was a serious danger of them falling into enemy hands. The writers probably decided that the wide auspices of fearsome Nazi super-science would and could cover any forays into fantasy that they indulged in. External links * The Missing Klink at TV.com * The Missing Klink at the Internet Movie Database * The Missing Klink episode capsule at Webstalag 13 * Hogan's Heroes Fanclub * The Hofbrau Television stories Category:Season Four